Life's unexpected journey
by nataliem89
Summary: Clare's parents die and now she is in England at a bordering school where she meets Jake and Eli. But who will she choose, and what will the other one do to get Clare?
1. What just happened?

Just to start out, Clare's parents die in a horrible car crash, and she is shipped off to a private school in England, by her grandfather who didn't approve of her mother choice of husband.

"Oh my god! How did this happen? They were just here; a week ago they walked out the door for church, and now their gone forever". I sit on the plane and ponder to myself. "Now, I'm stuck going to this crappy boarding school, where there is nothing but snotty nose rich kids, and probably the same with the teachers, they probably went to this school and graduated top of their class and now they are stuck there teaching". I just stare out the window holding back tears of anger and sadness, trying to figure out what to expect from this new life of mine since all of this happened. How my grandfather whom I've never met can just ship me off like an orphan kid to some place instead of at least trying to get to know me.

"I wish Darcy was here!" I say silently to myself. I haven't spoken to her in over two years since Darcy left at sixteen to go to Africa to save poor innocent little kids. "She doesn't even know about mom and dad". I think about her life and how it's fucking stupid all of it. My parents, sister, grandfather, and lets not forget my tragic life. I wonder how everything can go from good to bad in a couple of years. My parents fought all the time, soon to be divorced. Well at least they didn't die in sin. I chuckled at the thought.

The seven hours from Toronto to London, seem like minutes for me. When I finally stepped off the plane, it was kind of magical, everything seemed so bright and colorful, but in a way that made you wish that this was a fairytale. Queen Ethelburga's boarding school was only a couple of hours away. I would have to arrive in time to meet the headmaster, and get settled in before it was too late. I left Toronto around 3:00 a.m. so I should make it to the school by 5:00p.m. Since they are five hours ahead of us. I find my bags on a big conveyor belt, and heads toward a group of people with signs until she finally sees one with my name. CLARE E. is all it said. I walked up to the man holding the sign, he seemed about thirty or so, I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Clare." I say holding out my hand, He takes it gently and shakes it.

"I'm James; I'm very excited to meet you Miss Clare!" He grabs my bags very swiftly, assuming so I couldn't protest, and heads towards a row of double doors, heading out to a large parking lot. He walks up to a long black limo and opens the door.

"I guess my grandfather didn't spare any expenses getting me to school." I said as I approach the limo behind him, I get in and he shuts the door, and now we are off.

Off to a new world, a new beginning, a new life alone.

We finally arrive, Three hours later and it 8:00p.m. I was supposed to be here no later than 7:00p.m. Otherwise no dinner and straight to my new room. Lights out I guess! Not really sure why you can't do what you want in your own room? I walk up to the door when it suddenly opens and a lady stands in the doorway staring at me, with a stern look on her face. "Ms. Edwards I presume". She says coldly, "I believe I told your grandfather not later than seven, but since you arrived late there will be no tour tonight, I will show you to your room and its time to bed, I will give you a welcoming tour in the morning, come this way Ms. Edwards."

I didn't really say anything I just followed her up a rounding set of stairs to third floor, room 312. It had big gold plated numbers on the door. She opened the door and switches a light on. It only had one bed, and dresser, desk, and a nightstand, Very basic but elegant looking. She explained some rules that just floated through my ear and out the other; I just hear a mumble sound coming from her. There were bags in the corner, kind of looked like covers and sheets and maybe even a window vale. She handed me a big book of rules and guidelines and a note from my grandfather, and then she was gone.

I sit on the bed, it not that bad really quite comfy. I proceed to open the letter from my grandfather. It reads.

Dear Clare.

I know you must hate me for sending you to England, but it is the best I can give you at this time. I cannot have you here with me as a constant reminder of your mother. I know she didn't speak of me much, because of our fallout when you mother married your father. I regret the time I have missed with you and your sister, and the words I spoke to your mother the night she left and now I will never have the chance to be forgiven. I was wrong and selfish for my ways but, I hope one day I may be able to forgive myself and hope that you may forgive as well for never being there for you. I am very happy that I finally got to see you in person, very upset that it had to be at your parent's funeral. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. I just want you to know that though I can't be there for you in person. You will never have a want or need that I cannot and will not fulfill to the best of my abilities. If you need anything please just call my associate, James.

I love you Clare.

Sincerely,

Grandfather, Ray.

There was a number at the bottom of the page. I placed the letter beside me on the bed and just curled into myself on the bed and just try to sleep, for one night since the accident, to let the numbness take over my body and eyes and just sleep. I sleep at last.

A/N

I just want to inform people that this is my first story that is based off characters from another source.

And is my first post on fan fiction, but please read and follow and more will come, def. not a one shot and will progress daily hopefully!


	2. Jake and B! New friends maybe?

Bing, Bing, Bing,

I can hear a loud ring in my ear from what appears to be one huge bell. What time is it I think as I look at my phone? 7:00a.m., my eyes want to close, but my mind is to awake. I grumble as I sit up from the bed and just sit for a moment. I need to hurry before I'm late again, not really sure what time I'm to be up and ready anyhow.

Knock, Knock,

There was a knock on my door. I walk to it and open it to see the headmaster, Rebecca Strout. "Good morning Ms. Edwards, I presume you slept well?" "Yes Ma'am, I did!" I reply staring at her with half sleep half fear, this woman never seemed to be happy to see me.

"We must be going now! I will give you five minutes to get ready; you will go to your classes tomorrow once you meet your teachers and receive your textbooks." I nodded and close the door behind me so that I can change. I walked over to my bag opened it and just stared at the horrible looking uniforms that I will official have to wear almost everyday for the next two years. Since, I'm only a sophomore. It was a white shirt with a green cotton vest and a black skirt with green trim. I dress and look at the mirror that hung on the wall. "Ugh, green is not my color!" I mumble to myself in disgust. Knock, "Ms. Edwards, we must be going." I walk to the door and open it; she waved for me to follow her. I walked behind her briskly as she did. She led me to the second floor, and explained each room as we past it, explaining that we are not to interrupt the students working. So I may not be meeting my teachers today in class but perhaps a later time. We walked down another set of stairs to the first floor, where it led to a big study, a library, and the kitchen, as well as offices and the main entrance from last night. She led me to her office, where I receive a class schedule. It was already noon, and I was told to go to the cafe' to prepare for lunch. I walked out of her office closing the door behind me and walked back to the cafe, where we had just left, there were students already lined for lunch and students standing around tables siting and eating and talking. I scanned the room for an empty seat not hungry just wanting to be alone. I see a table in the far corner, vacant. I walk over trying not to allow anyone to sit there before me and try to be invisible to the rest of the students. I reach the table the same time as another student does. I stop mid grasp of a chair and turn to leave when he says something to me.

"Hi, I'm Jake!" he says as he holds out a chair expecting me to sit in it. "Hi, I'm Clare, but I was just leaving anyway!" I said as I nod a no thanks to him. "You just walked over here just to walk away?" he said with a smile on his face. "Yes" I snapped, like it any of his business anyhow. "You can sit and talk to me; you are the new girl, Right?" I look around nervously trying to find another table, where no one was sitting, but they were all talked. I reluctantly sit down across from him. He smiles at me, picking up his slice of pizza and taking a big bite. "So? You're not hungry?" he asked "no!" I tried to answer with small one worded answers.

"Its okay, I'm from the states too. Being here at first is hard especially went they think your an outcast or something." he picks up his pizza and takes another bite.

"Canada!" I corrected him, "Why are there small children here?" I ask scanning the room looking at students aging from what looks like 5 or 6 to the higher teen ages.

"Well, it's a school for all ages pretty much but the younger ones go home right after lunch and anyone over the age of 13, stay overnight. Do you know what you're taking yet? The classes are pretty much the same for each grade level, but are you a junior? I am."

"No, I'm a sophomore, but back home I was in advance classes so I'm not sure what these classes are?" holding up my schedule.

He waves it over and opens it looking at the classes.

"You're a sophomore, taking junior classes then; we have all the same classes!"

"Oh great!" I say under my breath. Being sarcastic.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." he said as he got up and threw his trash away, my eyes followed him until he reached the doors. I turn to see that almost all the students were gone. I stand up and leave heading up to my room. I get up to the third floor, trying to remember my room number. "Shit" I say stomping my foot. How the fuck did I forget my own room? I walk up to my door; I open it and stare in shock finding two students in the room making out half naked. "Shut the door!" they yelled together blending the words perfectly. I slammed the door and just snaked to the ground right there by there room. I'm so lost. I start to get up as the door opens. "Dumb bitch" the boy says as he walks away. I stand straight up face to face with the girl. "Hi!" she says in a bright happy voice. "I...I'm so sooooorrrryyyyy!" I choke out.

"It's cool, he was an ass anyway. By the way I'm Bianca; everyone calls me "B" though. That was Drew, he's having male pms due to lack of attention down there, and she points to her lower area, laughing at the thought. "I'm Clare, just Clare."

"Are you lost? Cause last I checked this was my room." she said looking at the numbers on the door 321. "I am I can't remember my room number." I said looking down the hallway.

"Come on it can only be like one of three empty rooms."

She grabbed my hand and headed towards the other end of the hall to about three rooms. None were it so we walked together to the other end where I started. She knocked on a door, when no one answered she opened it, there laid my stuff on the bed.

"This is it." I said letting go of her hand. "Thanks, B."

"No problem girl by the way, if you ever need a friend I'm right down the hall."

She then turned and walked away. I walked to my bed and just laid there with my head in the pillow, and cried!

A/N So I know this is starting out slowly but it's a work in progress.

Next chapter introduces Eli.


	3. Is this the right class?

I wake to see nothing but darkness, what time is it? I look at my phone. It's 3:00a.m., I get up half asleep and realize that I'm hungry I haven't eaten in days. I sneak out of my room and head to the cafe. There is no one in sight, thank goodness.

"What are you doing?" I jump at the sound of somebody. I turn to see a figure step out of the darkness eating a bag of chips.

"Who are you?" he says I'm in shock not by getting caught, but by the figure in front of me, he is beautiful, like a sculpture or something very artsier and dark.

"Clare" I choke out.

"Eli" he says still eating the chips. "Down for a midnight snack? You know they frown upon that right?" he says as he sits in a chair and stares at me.

"Well, what are you doing down here then?" I asked with sarcasm, making it known to him.

"Missed dinner had to see Mrs. Strout, so I can get bitched at for an hour, and then detention afterwards, missed dinner. You?"

"Fell asleep after lunch" I said

"Here" he said handing out the bag for me to grab some.

"Thanks" I grab some chips and just stared at him as I ate them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he snapped

"Nothing, you just don't look like you go here, like not from England."

"I'm not, I'm from Canada." You?" he asks

"Same, Quebec."

"Ontario" he talks about home, explaining how he messed up and if he didn't cut it here Bullfrog and Cece were shipping him off to military school again, Those were his parents.

"My parents died, a week ago!" I stated holding back tears.

"Sorry Clare, I understand, I had someone die close to me here recently also, but we need to get going before we are caught and both get detention." Bluntly dropping the subject.

He walked passed me handing me the remanding bag of chips, and pushing me gently towards the dorm rooms. He followed me all the way to my room and kissed my hand, "My lady." Very frenchie, he turns and left me standing there, with a look of pure confusion on my face. I turn and walk into the room. I'm awake now, so I might as well unpack and set up the bed. It's going to be a late night.

It's almost time to go to breakfast and I'm about as prepared as can be. I head down to the cafe; I walk up to the line in wait to try what hopefully tastes as good as it smells. After I receive my tray of food, I turn around and scan the room for a seat. I spot B in the center of the room sitting on the table around a bunch of guys, Jake was one of them. He glances up and sees me, and waves me over. Crap I can't really pretend I didn't see him, he staring at me.

"Hey Clare! Did you sleep well?" Jake said smiling at me. He got up and pulled out a chair, I take it politely. I sit in silence listening to the people around me. I feel uncomfortable around these people, I rush to eat and get to class. The bell ring almost to fast. I jump up and try to rush to place my tray at the counter, as I turn around there is Jake taking my tray and disposing of it for me, when he returns he takes my hand in his and escorts me to class.

"So Clare, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's okay I guess, I mean it's only been a day. I haven't really learned anything about this place except for lights out at eight is the most horrible thing ever and what's the point of it?"

"It's because some of the students were being stupid and going up to the roof and smoking. So one day the janitor was cleaning up on the seventh floor and seen the door to the roof slightly opened and caught the students this was a little over a year ago. It's mainly Eli's fault, it was his idea." Jake grumbled at the end of his sentence

"Were you there?" I asked as we reached the door to class.

"Yes, be we are here now, I will talk to you later about it."

Jake walks in and tells the teacher something.

"Hello, Ms. Ummm" He says as he searches his desk for something.

"Ahhh, Ms. Edwards, very nice to meet you, Ms. Edwards. I am Mr. Simpson, I teach English Lit." He turns and faces the class. "Students this is Clare Edwards."

"HI" they say in unison

"Umm Hello." I say put up my hand in a half wave.

"Take a seat anywhere you find one open, and we will begin."

I slowly walk up the aisle searching for an empty seat, my eyes rest on one that wasn't occupied but the one next to it was, by the boy, Eli from the cafe. He looks at me and smiles as he pats the chair next to him.

"Clare, please take a seat." Mr. Simpson says from the head of the class.

I can't change my mind now, I take the seat and I can smell him, it's a mixture of soap, and brisk, but very sexy cologne. This is going to get harder than I thought it was, not only was I sitting next to Eli, but Jake was giving him the death stare. Oh My God!

A/N

Please review, good or bad. Not sure if anyone does like this so far so I would love to know more on your opinions. Also it speeds up into more interaction with people these next few chapters and is getting into the M rating.


	4. Julia died! Was it MURDER?

Please let this class end soon. I can't take this intense feel like I'm being watched. I turn my head and I see Jake staring at me. Why? I want to ask Eli how well he knows Jake, like is he a stalker? I'm just going to have to ask him, my curiosity is too much to handle. I turn to Eli and tap him on his shoulder.

"Eli?" he turns towards me. "How well do you know Jake?" I half point to him.

"Jake? He was a good guy; just don't get caught up in him."

"Why?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face.

"I don't want to talk about it, plus it all rumors anyway, and I'm not one for spreading them, if you want to know more ask B." he said as he turns towards the teacher.

I just sit there and try to understand exactly what Eli was saying. He was a good guy? What the fuck did that mean anyway? God! I want to know but B is all the way over towards the front of the class sitting next to a girl, a skinny preppy girl with brown hair. I hear the teacher call her, Katie.

Bing, the class bell goes off.

"Okay everyone, go to your next class and read up on chapter 4 before you leave this weekend. Test is on Monday!" Mr. Simpson said waving everyone out the door.

"B!" I yell it out hoping she heard me. She turns and waves at me. I rush up to her.

"Hey Clare!" she squeaks "This is Katie!"

"Hello, Katie. Hey can I ask you about that boy named Jake?"

"Sure but not here let's meet up at lunch? You headed to science right?"

"Yeah I think?" I take out my schedule and look at it and nod my head in confirmation.

"Come walk with us then." she says walking with Katie and me on both sides of her.

I walk with B and Katie to our science class in silence listening to their conversation but, I still can't help but think of Jake. Why do I care so much it's not like I like him or something, or do I?

We walk into the classroom and Jake waves me over to an empty sit. I walk over and politely take the seat.

"Clare, sorry you had to sit next to Eli, that guy is weird. Next time I'll save you a seat in class next to me."

"Thanks, Jake." I looked up in time to see Eli walk into class, He comes up to me puts his hands on my desk and whispers in my ear.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough about Jake." then he gets up and leaves, giving me a smirk of jealousy.

"What's his deal?" Jake asked

"Oh nothing. He just wanted to talk later." Class begins

Eli POV-

I can't believe she is sitting with him. That guys is a totally dick, and she can't even see it. I stare at them talking and laughing it up. I can't help but stare at her, even the back of her looks amazing. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Maybe even more so than Julia. Stop this Eli, she doesn't like you, she likes him, that bastard!

Bing, (BELL)

Clare POV-

I think Jake like me. I mean he is cute, but am I ready for a relationship? My last one didn't end up so well. I was dating this guy back at my old school Degrassi, named KC, but he cheated on me with this bitch named Jenna. Then she stole my best friend Alli. I'm glad not to be there anymore it was horrible after all that happened. Well some of it was good that stupid bitch got her retarded ass knocked up by him and then he left her dumb ass. She got what she deserved, not for stealing him away but for having sex before marriage.

Clare thinks of her life back home while she stands in the line for lunch. She grabs a sandwich and a soda and finds B.

"B!" Clare yells at her to come over so they could sit outside at the bench by the cafe door.

"Clare, are you sure you want to know what happened?" she says as she take the seat next to me.

"Yes I would like to know!" I ask looking at her pleading her to tell me and fast I need to know, it's eating me inside not knowing.

"Well, late one night last year, Eli, Jake, and I were up on the roof with a group of people including Eli's girlfriend Julia. Well we were drinking vodka that Jake stole from his dad during Christmas break. I was dating Jake at the time, you know before I met Drew. So anyhow one thing led to another and being wasted and all, a fought broke out between Jake and Eli, Eli then left the party begging Julia to come with him but she refused. She stayed with the group and continued to drink. A couple of hours later the crowd died down a lot and they only people up there were Jake, Julia and I, I was getting tired so I decided to leave before I ended up sleeping on the roof alone, the next thing I knew was Julia was dead and Jake was being taken in for questioning. He was released the next day, but only because they found a suicide note in Julia room."

"Why was he taken in the first place?" I asked confused.

"Because they found his semen inside of her, I guess when I left they fucked she must have felt awful for cheating on Eli that she jumped." She looked at me with a look of questioning

"Why did you want to know Clare? Because if you are going after Jake, he's all yours I don't have any hard feelings toward him, we were still new barely really dating when he cheated on me."

She said it with confident, but with a look of jealousy on her face.

"Thanks B, I appreciate everything. I do have one question about that night. Why didn't anyone get in trouble for being up there?"

"Some of us did when the police checked up there for prints they found most of ours and we all had the same story pretty much, since the nights events up until her death were a party, everyone explained about what time they left and it added up. As for Jake he almost got expelled for bringing the booze, but his dad gave a very generous donation to the school and they allowed him to stay, but we all got six months detention. Well, everyone but Eli. He didn't drink that night and I don't even think he was there for more than an hour. He was there for Julia really."

Bing, the alarm for class had rung as B got up to leave. I slowly got up and followed her, my head filled with questions. Well, I can't answer them now, I'm off to math."

A/N Does Clare end up with Jake or Eli? Who knows she may find another guy! Read to find out. I will update daily! I'm also thinking of adding an oc girl. Let me what you think?


	5. I think I might be falling for him

I'm so glad that class is over and now we have till six to do whatever we want, before dinner. I walk out of math and head toward my room when I hear my name being called.

"Clare!" Jake says as he runs up to me. "Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Umm, Sure. I'm heading to my room real quick, but then we can hang out what did you have in mind?"

"We could go out to the field!" He says as he point out the window toward an open space with sports equipment and next to it is a basketball court.

"Sure! I didn't even know we had this." I tell him glancing outside.

"We also have a pool by the gym on the other side of the field. Anyhow I'll wait right outside for you, okay?" he said as he starts walking backwards towards the door.

Wow! I didn't realize how much outdoor activities this place had. She walked into her room threw her stuff on the bed and ran out to meet Jake, Once she got back to where he said he meet her. She opened the door to see Jake and B talking very close together.

"Umm?" Clare said feeling a little out of place.

"Okay B, I'll tell him. Clare are you ready?" Jake said as he places his hands into his front pockets of his pants.

I nod in agreement he takes me by my waist and escorts me to the field. When we got there we walked all the way to the end of the soccer field and just sat in the grass.

"Are you okay Clare?" he asked as he got comfortable.

"Yes! I'm good" I am sitting there a little on edge I want to ask him about Julia. "Jake I need to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"Julia."

"What about her?" he seems a little on edge when I said her name.

"Were you scared? And did you really fuck her when she was with Eli?"

"I wasn't scared because I knew I didn't do anything wrong, and I did have intercourse with her but, I didn't think about it at the time. I was drunk and didn't even remember it till afterwards, when I woke the next day and was taken into custody, I didn't even know she was dead until I got to the station."

"Were you and Eli friends before then?"

"It was more like I was with B who was Julia best friend at the time, so we hung out but not just us guys." Jake answered my questions but it seemed like he was telling everything.

"Clare? I like you a lot and I just want to know how you feel about me. No pressure though, I just want to know if this is strictly friends or if you might ever sees us in a relationship?"

"Oh, Jake I do like you but, things right now are kind of complicated with my parents and grandfather. Maybe one day we could be more, but not right now."

He nodded and leaned in and kissed me on my lips, so rough that it made me fall backwards on my back. I didn't kiss back I tried to push him of but it made him push harder on me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pushed once more, it didn't work so I then bit his tongue, and slapped his face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jake said with a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck Jake? I just told you I'm not trying to get into a relationship, and then you pretty much throw yourself on me."

"I'm sorry Clare! I didn't mean it; I don't know what I was thinking. I was just staring at your lips, I couldn't hear a word and then they stop moving and I couldn't help it. You're just so beautiful Clare."

"Its fine Jake, just don't let it happen again." I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I got up and walked away. He just sat there; I could hear him curse himself. I didn't care I just kept walking away.

Eli POV- This is during Clare and Jake outside.

I think I'm borderline stalking Clare; she is just sitting out there making out with Jake. And I'm up here staring at the window at her, how the fuck could she see anything in him and after she talked to B. Oh fuck did she just slap the shit out of him? She is walking up towards the building.

Eli rushed out the door to meet Clare casually at the doorway.

Clare POV-

I can't believe that prick, what the hell was he thinking? Clare gets to the door and opens it just as Eli was coming out. "Hey Clare, thanks" he says as he walks out the door, turning to hold it open for me.

"Hello, Eli" my tone is not pleasing

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just having a bad day." I lied

"Hey Clare, do you want to have dinner together tonight?"

"Mum. Sure! I actually would like that very much. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to the forest right beyond the field, did you want to come?"

"What's out there?"

"You'll have to come and see."

Clare didn't care enough to argue but she didn't want to be alone anymore, so she waves him on and follows him out pass the field. Jake wasn't there anymore, not sure where he went though. We reached the end of the field and began going on a small little pathway in a giant forest. It was a peaceful and beautiful walk, we walked for what seemed like hours, but was probably twenty minutes. We reached a big clearing in the forest that was filled with wild flowers of all kinds, but right in the middle of it was a small little patch of branches when Eli and I sat down. Our heads were barely covered by the tall flowers. We just sat there. Eli pulled out some head phones and an iPod and laid down. I lay next to him and he hands me a side to the ear phones so that I could listen to the music with him. It was playing some rock song, by a band I never hear before.

"Eli? What's this band called?"

"It's called cryptic night."

"I never heard of them are they local or something?"

"It's my old band. When I feel home sick I play it and it reminds me of the life I had back home."

We didn't talk after that I just rested my head on his shoulder and listened.

A/N So I'm getting into the scenes a little more. I know this is slowly coming together but, It's a work in progress. I will be posting chapter six by tonight and seven by tomorrow night after work. So check back in a bit. I want to thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy.


	6. True love happened

It was very dark out when Eli's eyes opened. Where was he? He looked to his left and seen Clare asleep on his arm. He tried to move it but it was asleep. He looks at his watch. It read 2a.m., he and Clare would be in so much trouble, and he knew it. The school does a head count after dinner, and they would be unaccounted for.

"Clare? Wake up, we fell asleep." He tapped on her arm. Man, she was so beautiful with her brown curly hair spread across his arm and her face seemed to brighten up even in the dark. He wanted nothing more than to lay there with her and just watch her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face grazing her cheek. She moved slightly from the touch. "Clare wake up sweetie." He tapped her once again. She stretched and her eyes opened. They just stared deeply into each others eyes. She touched her with the back of his hand. Her face was cold. He just stayed there half on top of her and wished he could just kiss her. Her lips were in a pout and Eli couldn't resist himself, he leaned down and his lips barely touched her and she let out a small moan that seemed like it was stuck in the back of her throat. He pressed his lips firmly on hers and waited for her to kiss back, and she did willingly. They just kissed for what seemed like minutes even though it was seconds. Eli lifted up and just stared at Clare with want and need in his eyes.

"Clare? Are you okay?" he asked quietly

"Yes Eli, I'm perfect, that was amazing. That was the best kiss of my life. I feel alive and it was so small, I can't imagine sex."

"WAIT! You're a virgin Clare? How is that possible you're amazingly beautiful, and the greatest person and I've only just met you?"

"It's not that I've not had the opportunity I just wanted to wait till marriage but, then I learned my parents were divorcing, and now sex doesn't seem that big of a sin, but I still want to wait till I'm in love and ready. Does that mean you're not a virgin?"

"I can see that point of view and I want you to know I respect that fully, but I am a guy and yes I have had needs that I have fulfilled with women."

"Can't you just say you've had sex before? And when you say women, how many is that exactly?" I asked him while I gave him a very suspicious look.

"I've been with two girls. Obviously Julia and then after her I drowned my sorrow with a bottle and Imogen this girl who left at the end of last year, she was a great girl but we ended things kind of weird. We haven't spoken since." He looked at Clare with honesty in his eyes that she has never seen before not even in her parents. It was nice to see it, especially in Eli; it made her safer than she had in a long time.

He leaned back down and kissed her once more, very lightly she held her breath and just let it be, and she loved it.

"We need to go Clare." He said lifting her head with his arm pulling it out from underneath her, he stood up then grab her hand and helped her up.

"Thank you Eli." She said as she dusted herself off and fixed her hair as much as possible. He took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders and held her close to him. They shared a secret bond in that moment, realizing that this was possibly more than what either one of them expected; that they needed to share this moment together, and many more.

They walked back to the school hand in hand. When they reached the school, Eli pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"Shit! I forgot it gets close after dinner." He hit the door with his fists making the glass shake.

"What are we going to do Eli?" Clare said clutching his jacket around her.

"I don't know. Clare I'm sorry about all of this." He said grabbing her and holding her trying to keep her warm.

"Wait, I think I hear someone coming. He cupped his hands around his eyes and look inside the door. He saw a figure coming closer to the door.

Click, the door opened and there stood Bianca, man I've been waiting for you guys to come back all night. I covered for you two with Mrs. Strout, when she came into your room I placed the blankets up to look like you both were in your room. No need to thank me now, just go upstairs before we all get in trouble." Bianca stepped aside and Eli and Clare rushed quietly upstairs to her door, Eli leaned into Clare pressing her back on her door, placing his hand on the small of her back and kissed her, pressing his tongue on the tip of hers, she opened her mouth more and allowed his tongue to explore hers.

"Bed! Seriously guys, I covered for you once I'm not doing it again." B said with her hands on her hips standing at the top of her stairs, before she proceeded to her room.

"Clare, I think I might love you. I know it's soon but I haven't felt like this before." Eli said holding her closely

"I think I may love you too, I think this feeling inside of me is love, I know I've never felt like this either. I want to be with you so much it hurts."

"I have to go now, but I will see you in the morning. I promise you."

"No, I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush this more than we have already." Eli looks into her eyes, searching for fear or regret, he didn't see any.

"Yes Eli, I want you to stay with me please."

He didn't ask again he just opened the door and followed Clare inside and they laid on the bed spooning together falling asleep, arms in arms. Their hearts were beating in unison, knowing that this was only the beginning.

A/N – So I hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come. This was very hard to write without giving up so much in the future chapters to go. This is a day by day story, so if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to write me. I take all ideas into consideration. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people who has reviewed or followed/favorite this story. Have fun and enjoy reading.


	7. Jake's an asshole

Clare woke up in a startle, she looked at Eli. He was awake just staring at her. He looked so hand some, He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning my love, how did you sleep?" he asked softly

"Good! What time is it?" I said as I got up from his arms. He looked at his watch.

"5:00A.M." he smiled as he said it.

"Why are you smiling?" I looked at him puzzled

"Because your hair is sticking up and is pretty much in an afro."

"Oh my god!" I ran up to the mirror and tried my best to fix it.

"Its cute, stop freaking baby I love you and your messy hair."

"Oh thank you baby, you're very sweet." I say as it crawl back on the bed and just lean on him and we just talk, until its time to get up and ready for class.

1 hour later

"I will see you later baby, I need to shower and get ready for class, but I'll see you at breakfast, ok." Eli said as he got up and left the room.

Clare's POV-

I wait for Eli to leave before I grab my stuff for my own shower. I opened my door and there stood Jake.

"Hey there Clare! So you and Eli, Huh?" Jake said as he brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Jake stop what do you want? I need to shower." I said trying to push past him.

"Why would you need to do that, did you fuck him? Cause you told me that you weren't fucking ready for a relationship, all you do is lie you are a fucking whore."

"Jake, it's none of your business who I do or don't have intercourse with, so please leave."

Jake grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me in the room and throws me on the bed. He turned and shut the door.

"If you fuck him then you will be fine fucking me." Jake held me down and squeezed my breast, massaging them. I tried to scream but when I did he placed his hand on my mouth. He grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled till it ripped enough for him to move it out of his way. He grabbed my bra and lifted it over my breast and took my nipple into his mouth. I struggled against him, but he was to strong. He undid my pants with his left hand still holding my mouth with his right, putting all of his weight on me. I feel like I can't breathe, not sure if it's because he was on me or because he was going to rape me. God please someone come help me, right as I thought this someone grabbed Jake by the shoulders and yanked hard till he feel off me onto the ground. I just stood there watching as Eli punched him in the face. He got up about to tackle Eli when he heard a commotion at the door, There stood Drew and B.

"Hey what's going on here?" B asked.

"Nothing, it's just a misunderstanding." Jake said touching his lip realizing that it was bleeding. He did say anything else he just left, leaving me and Eli in the room alone and B still standing at the door. Drew ran after Jake asking him what happened.

"Clare, what happened?" B asked looking at my shirt and Eli.

"He tried to rape me." I tried to stay strong but I was shaky and my words would barely come out clear. Eli ran over to me and held me close.

"Are you for real Clare? Why would Jake try to rape you? No offense but he could probably have any girl here. I just don't understand why?" B said crossing her arms and just looking at me.

"Well, I wouldn't fuck him and he didn't like being told no apparently." I said walking to the door and shutting it, not caring that B was standing there or not.

"Clare? Are you okay? Like really okay I know what he was doing and I'm sorry I left you here. I left my phone in here and I needed to put on my alarm for breakfast time. I'm so sorry."

"Eli, it's not your fault. Jake is crazy and now I know how dangerous he is and will be more careful around him."

"Do you want to go to Ms. Strout; she could suspend him or expel him."

"No, Eli he will just get away with it. His dad has money and will just pay for this to go away, so why waste time and energy. I'll just watch my back and leave it alone, he didn't technically rape me. I should be thanking you for saving me." Clare kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, he held her so close, he didn't want to let go.

"Clare, I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you. If he ever comes near you again I'll fucking kill him, I promise."

"Eli! Stop this talk, everything will be okay. I think if we stick together he won't come near us."

Eli walked Clare to the showers and stood outside the door, and waited. He saw Jake, Drew, Katie, and B walking down the hall towards him. Jake stops in front of Eli and punches him in the stomach.

"Uggghhhh!" Jake came close to Eli's face and whispered.

"I'll get you and then I'll fuck her right in front of you. Try to stop me and you will die. I always get what I want, just like I did with Julia."

Before he left he punched him once more, Eli slid to the ground in pain. Jake and the rest of the group walked away laughing, just as Clare walked out of the bathroom. Eli just sat there with his hands on his stomach, trying to bear the pain and not let Clare see him like that.

"Eli, Are you okay?" she asked bending down placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine let's go get breakfast, I'm starving that's all."

Eli slowly got up trying not to make a sound, not thinking about the pain, and grabs Clare's hand and walked the café; it was going to be a long day.

A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter; it took me like three hours to write. LOL. Please review if you like it, also I'm still curious on whether I should add an OC. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Eli is going after Jake

Eli and Clare walked together to the café, got some food and sat at an empty table. Jake was with his gang of friends, but he was staring at them.

"Ignore him Eli." Clare said trying to get his attention off of Jake, they just sat there in silence and ate their food. Once the bell rang, Eli and Clare walked to ever class together, not leaving each others side for fear that Jake might try something. As they walked to math Clare saw a poster for a school formal. She stopped to read it.

Clare's POV-

"Eli I want to go!" I said to him excitedly

"Okay Clare, I don't do dances but for you I will. I will do anything for you." He smiled at her.

The dance was only a week away, but I didn't have anything to wear, I decided that I would go today after school and get a dress, since today was Friday and they was no school on the weekend. I can't wait for the rest of school to end so that I could leave. Eli and I continued to class together. We sat next to each other every class, and just talked about our life and how we were going to leave here together.

"Eli, will you go to the mall with me today?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Clare I, can't today I have to Skype with my parents tonight, it tends to take a while. Cece really misses me."

"It's okay Eli, I understand." We waited till the bell rang then headed to the bus stop. Eli promised to wait with me till I got on the bus and left.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived, there were several girls getting on the bus from school, I assumed they were heading out to buy their dresses also; I would just follow them to the mall, since I had no idea where I was going. We came to a stop minutes later and Jake got on the bus. My stomach clenched, I silently prayed he didn't try to sit next to me. He walked up to me and sat in the seat behind me. He didn't say anything to me. I was scared. About thirty minutes later we came to a big building, and all of the girls from school got off the bus. I got up and asked the bus driver if we were at the mall, he nodded his head yes. I thanked him and got off the bus. I was relieved when I didn't see Jake. I walked into the mall and looked at the different stores, many of them name brand stores. "Wow, this is just like home." I said to myself, as I walked into the first store I saw. There were dresses everywhere. I was so excited to finally go to a dance. I grab the first three dresses I saw and rushed off to the dressing rooms. I tried them all on but afterwards I decided on a pink spaghetti strap dress that was tight on the top, but it was flowing and the bottom. I paid for it and made my way to the food court to use the restroom and grab a drink. I walked into the restroom and into a stall but, when I went to shut it, it was blocked by someone's hand. The door opened and there stood Jake.

"Hi Clare." He said my name very creepy and pushed me farther into the stall; he then turned and locked it. He grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall; he punched me in the left side of my face. The pain shot through my face from one side to another. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. I then realized that I was half naked only wearing my underwear my pants were down to my knees and my shirt was opened and only my bra was revealed. I choked on a scream and cry. I was trying to fight back, I scratched at Jakes face, injuring him, and he touched the side of his face and winced as he looked at his fingers painted in blood. He was even angrier than before, He choked me harder. I tried my hardest to scream, but I couldn't I used all of my strength and dug my thumbs into his eyes. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch!" he stop choking me long enough for him to rub his eyes and me to unlock the stall. I pushed him out of the stall, closed it and locked it once again, and screamed loudly. I could hear foot steps I wasn't sure if they were coming or going. I heard someone calling out.

"Hello?" I heard them say it a couple more times. I grabbed my pants pulling them up, before opening the stall. There was a lady standing there probably mid thirties or so. She grabbed my shoulders and asked me what happened. I just cried and collapsed on the floor. I explained everything that happened. She took me to the security office and they called Eli for me. He told them he was on his way. I walked outside and waited with the guard.

I see a black hearse pulling up and Eli stepped out.

"Clare, are you okay?" he asked pulling me into an embrace before walking me to the passenger side of the car. When the fuck did Eli get a car? I didn't even care to ask or to be upset that he didn't tell me before. I got into the car and placed my seatbelt on as the guard handed Eli my personal stuff. He ran to the driver side and threw the stuff in the back and got in, he then drove to the school, not paying attention to the speed limit. We were there in minutes. He parked the car getting out and helping me out of the car, and walked me to my room. He sat on the bed next to me and questioned me on what happened. I told him everything; he got furious I could see it in his eyes and the way he held his fists.

"I want to kill him." Eli growled

"Eli, is he ever going to stop?" I asked him rubbing the side of my arms trying not to cry.

"Yes he is, right fucking now." Eli got up and ran out the door, slamming it as he left. "Clare stay here." I'll be back soon.

A/N- hope you guys are liking this. Review please and I am open to any comments good or bad! New chapter tomorrow.


	9. Eli is cheating?

Eli POV-

I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I ever do. He has crossed the line once again and he is not going to get away with it. Eli ran to Jake's room and slammed his fist on it several times until Bianca opened the door.

"Hello, Eli what can I do for you?" she asked standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Where the fuck is he?" I asked as I pushed pass her going into an empty room I turned and asked her again. "Where is he? I won't ask again.

"Eli, Jake's mom died he went to the funeral earlier today won't be back for a while if he ever comes back again." She sat on Jake's bed and just looked at him.

"He better never come back or I'll fucking kill him. I swear to god, I will rip out his heart." I walk out of the mad as hell that I couldn't do anything to the mother fucker. I want him dead. I head back to Clare's room and try to calm down. I reach Clare's door and walk in seeing her on her bed sleeping. I don't want to wake her so I just go to my room and sleep tomorrow we can talk about things.

NEXT MORNING-

Clare's' POV-

Stop Jake, no, get off me. I jump up in a sweat, it's just a dream Clare, get a grip on yourself. What is wrong with you? I look at my watch its only 6:00 A.M. I can't sleep. I decide to look on the internet, not sure what to do, so I look at my emails. I scan through them looking for something of importance. Oh crap here is one from Darcy, I open it.

Dear Clare,

I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while it's been really hectic here, I help build seven houses in three weeks. We have been none stop since I arrived here. I also met a guy here, his name is Ruse, and He is from here. I'm so excited; I think I'm in love. Is Anyhow Clare I know about mom and dad, I know how you must feel dealing with this alone but you are strong. I love you Clare.

Sincerely, Darcy

That was the most ridiculous letter I'd ever received from Darcy, very short and so empty, I remember the letters I use to get they were so long it would be almost to much to read in one sitting. This one was a little bite depressing to read. I get up from my desk and walk to the door, open it and head to Eli's room. I quietly walk to his room, opened the door and walked in, I was in shocked to see Katie and Eli in bed together. "Oh my god!" I cried and ran to my room. I laid oh my bed and cried, how could he do this.

A little bit later I got up and got dressed for the day, Sunday was a day of pretty much going to service and spending the rest of the day to yourself. I walked to the café and got breakfast alone, I found a place to sit and began eating when I saw Eli heading my way. I didn't look at him I just sat there.

"Hey babe." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Go away Eli. I want to be alone." I mumbled at him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he tried to rub my back but I moved his hand off me.

"Don't touch me Eli, go away." I got up and took my tray to the counter and walked towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clare, did I do something wrong?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know Eli did you? Is there something or someone you want to tell me about?" I crossed my arms and waited for a response. Eli just glared at me.

"Eli, I don't have time for you. I have to go." I walked away and he didn't follow.

I walked to the gym; they were setting up for the dance that was happening next Saturday night. A dance that I didn't really want to go to knowing that I didn't have a date. Bianca saw me and came to see if I wanted to help set it up. I shrugged and picked up some streamers and tape.

Hours later

I can't believe I spent the whole afternoon setting up the gym and it still wasn't finished. They go all out on these things but it was looking really nice. I couldn't wait now for the dance. I didn't care if I had a date or not. I walked into my room and saw a note on my dresser. I opened it, it was from Eli. He apologized for whatever I think happened but he denied everything he wanted me to meet him in his room when I got the message. I don't want to talk to him but I want him to admit that he cheated on me. I walk to his room and see him on his bed reading a book.

"Eli, you wanted to see me." He got up and hugged me tightly.

"Clare please tell me what I did?" his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying.

"Katie." Was all I said.

"Geez Clare, were you spying on me? Nothing happened between me and her."

"Then why was she in your bed last night? Eli, tell me cause I'm not crazy I seen you too."

"Clare, she was dating Drew and he cheated on her with Bianca and she was upset after I left you in your room, she came over and we talked then we fell asleep. That was it, I swear."

"Why would you do that knowing that you have a have a girlfriend?"

"So you are still my girlfriend?"

"I guess so Eli, but you can't be having any girls in your room after lights out except for me."

"I promise Clare. I love you, so you want to stay the night?"

"After I shower I'll be back."

I left to shower and came back to Eli's room, he was already asleep so I crawled into bed with him and slept.

A/N-

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating been super busy.

Reviews are appreciated. Will update again soon.

Spoiler alert.

Jake is coming back and this story is going to get better and more interesting.


End file.
